


Hetalia Poems I Wrote In Ten Minutes or Less

by BladeTheKilljoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate History, Angst, Cyberpunk, Depression, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Historical, Korean War, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Poetry, Pretty much everything, Self-Harm, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeTheKilljoy/pseuds/BladeTheKilljoy
Summary: Hetalia poems I wrote in ten minutes. That's right. Ten. All of them have a hidden meaning, characters who are speaking behind them.





	Hetalia Poems I Wrote In Ten Minutes or Less

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this K-Pop gem:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KH6ZwnqZ7Wo

Brother, no.

Brother, please.

Should I call you that?

Should I?

Should you even be family anymore?

Should I consider the fact I once loved you, or should call you something even beyond enemy?

Why don’t we laugh?

Why don’t we love?

Why can’t I just hug you and kiss you the way I used to?

Why can’t I just love you and not get hurt, nor tormented for the way I feel?

Why?!

I’ve lost all sense to feel, to love, to be human.

I’ve lost it all to become machine, including you,

Walls, external and internal.

Sadness,

Broken hearts, is that what I am?

The broken one?

I said I wanted to see you,

You said "get lost",

I said I loved you and wanted you back.

You said no one loved me and no one wanted me,

After you said that, I went home and cut my wrists.

You don’t know that every word you say is killing me.

Brother, please come back,

Brother, please,

Just love me…


End file.
